


There is no turning back

by Disss0nance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lilith steals Zelda’s wine, Post Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disss0nance/pseuds/Disss0nance
Summary: Дыхание перехватывает. И это не от сигаретного дыма, наполняющего лёгкие. Вечная ухмылка не появляется на лице, вызывая у Зельды ещё больше волнения, чем её наличие. Кроваво-красные губы приоткрываются, позволяя дыму свободно выходить, затуманивая поволокой лица. Спеллман с трудом переводит взгляд с уст на глаза и спустя мгновение уже не думает, что это хорошая идея. Под этим взглядом, она будто горит в адском пламени, разгорающемся все сильнее.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 7





	There is no turning back

Это был шестой день. Шестой раз, когда Лилит, закинув ноги на стол, пьёт вино в кабинете первосвященника. _Её_ кабинете. Уже немного за полночь, и комнату освещает лишь лунный свет и две одинокие свечи на столе. Но этого достаточно. Лилит приходит сюда подумать. В этом она себя убеждает изо дня в день на протяжении недели. И верно — ведь обстановка в аду действительно не сильно воодушевляет. По крайней мере, пока. Но это лишь отговорка. Лилит ждёт.

Красное вино заполняет кубок практически до краёв. Все предыдущие дни Лилит обходилась парой глотков. Но сегодня и кубка было два. Она знает, что сегодня получит то, за чем приходила в академию каждый вечер.

— Так вот кто крадет моё вино. — Раздавшийся у дверей голос заставляет губы Королевы Ада растянуться в кривой улыбке.

— Это ваш неоценимый вклад в развитие обновлённой преисподней.

Свечи дают слишком мало света, и Зельда видит Лилит смутно, без возможности разглядеть выражение лица. Женщина замечает второй кубок.

«Самонадеянно», — она не произносит это вслух, не зная, чего ожидать от Королевы Ада. Они не виделись с момента самокоронации. Она не признавалась, но Зельду немного пугало, что Лилит могла измениться. Восхищение и страх перед Владыкой Тьмы она частично перенесла и на новую Повелительницу. Она её избегала, занимаясь реконструкцией церкви ночи и откладывая необходимость разговора в долгий ящик. Она не согласовала с ней назначение Верховной, а также много последующих радикальных решений по устройству ковена, зная, что в случае неправильных действий ей определённо будет нанесён недобрый визит.

— Почему-то думала, что вы предпочитаете виски. — Зельда делает несколько шагов вперёд, не зная, стоит ли соблюдать какие-либо формальности при обращении, не зная, как теперь стоит себя вести.

— Вино идёт очень мягко и приятно. Ты даже не замечаешь, когда оказываешься в его власти. И пути назад нет. Сегодня нам это подходит. — На лице Лилит снова появляется едва заметная усмешка. Она видит некоторую растерянность Верховной Жрицы, видит её осторожность, и это одурманивает. Она не может не играться словами, чувствуя власть над Спеллман. Скоро та также войдёт во вкус, и эта привилегия уже не будет такой приятной и манящей.

— Сабрина сказала, что вы вернули её учительницу, и она очень вам благодарна. — А Дьяволица не реагирует на её слова даже снисходительной улыбкой. — Не думала, что вы оставите это тело. — Зельда стоит по другую сторону стола и тянется за кубком с вином, который ждёт её посередине; она делает два больших глотка, надеясь, что вино уберёт её нерешительность окончательно.

— Мне стало в нём очень комфортно. Такое бывает редко. — От воспоминаний об Адаме — простом смертном, который смог изменить её, — появляется щемящая боль там, где должно быть сердце. Лилит делает глоток. Это второй кубок, и вино уже даёт о себе знать лёгкой расслабленностью. — К тому же тело смертной служит хорошим напоминанием о небезграничности моих возможностей, несмотря на нынешнее положение. А то ваша племянница решит и от меня избавиться. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что ей это удастся.

Спеллман уверенно обходит стол, ловя на себе любопытный взгляд Лилит, которая будто тестирует её на смелость.

— Она находчивая девочка. — Сердце колотится сильнее — она ожидает реакции, но подобная вольность слишком привлекательна. Зельда прислоняется к столу, облокачиваясь на руку, которая случайно касается ноги Лилит.

— Дерзите? Для вас это может плохо закончиться, — Лилит снова лишь едва заметно улыбается, поднимая взгляд на Спеллман.

— Не больше, чем мне позволяют. — И вновь два глотка вина. — Сколько вечеров вы уже провели в моём кабинете, Лилит? — Зельда звучит резко против своего желания. Её извечное любопытство к этой женщине снова выливается в привычной грубоватой манере. Она впервые обращается к ней по имени, что с молодости вызывало в ней интерес, и на мгновение дыхание перехватывает от нахлынувшего осознания величия женщины напротив.

— Вам это не нравится? — Лилит снова позволяет ей дерзость. Это напоминает прежнюю Спеллман, и это ей нравится больше столь забавной робости.

— Мне лишь интересно, как часто мне придётся пополнять запасы вина.

— Зависит от того, будете ли вы ко мне присоединяться этими долгими вечерами, Зельда. — Имя из её уст звучит практически как шипение. — В аду не очень-то дружелюбная атмосфера. И чертовски скучно! А здесь весьма миленько.

Спеллман расслабляется, зная, что её не будут наказывать за наглые выражения, которые она себе позволяет. По крайней мере, пока.

— «Миленько»? Мне казалось, вся академия выглядит немного пугающее. Привлекательно, но пугающе. Соответствующе церкви ночи. Церкви Лилит, — добавляет она.

— Всё познаётся в сравнении, моя дорогая. Заходите в гости на стаканчик виски — и захотите вернуться в академию очень и очень быстро.

Зельда лишь отпускает тихое «хм». Ей не хочется разговаривать. День был выматывающий. Она берёт портсигар со стола, поджигает сигарету щелчком пальцев и делает глубокую затяжку. Дым наполняет лёгкие, на мгновение вызывая слабое головокружение. Ведьма выпускает струю дыма, слегка откинув голову, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд, заставляющий сердцебиение ускориться. Казалось, сегодня они _уже_ зашли дальше пары неоднозначных фраз, которыми обмениваются при встрече, и любопытных взглядов и ухмылок, сопровождающих их взаимные дерзости и грубости.

Новая затяжка — и Спеллман прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь. Через мгновение она неожиданно слышит стук каблуков Королевы Ада одновременно с ударившим в нос терпким ароматом. Сердце пропускает удар, прежде чем она успевает поднять веки. Прежде чем видит эти холодные голубые глаза так близко, эти приоткрывшиеся алые губы, что находятся от её собственных меньше чем в двадцати сантиметрах. И снова пропущенный удар. Холодные длинные пальцы опускаются на бледное запястье, ощущая учащающийся пульс слишком чётко. Лилит притягивает к себе руку Зельды и, не отводя внимательного взгляда от зелёных глаз, глубоко вдыхает дым, будто случайно касаясь губами сжимающих сигарету пальцев.

Дыхание перехватывает. И это не от сигаретного дыма, наполняющего лёгкие. Вечная ухмылка не появляется на лице, вызывая у Зельды ещё больше волнения, чем её наличие. Кроваво-красные губы приоткрываются, позволяя дыму свободно выходить, затуманивая поволокой лица. Спеллман с трудом переводит взгляд с уст на глаза и спустя мгновение уже не думает, что это хорошая идея. Она будто горит в адском пламени под этим взглядом и с мимолётной улыбкой, наконец понимая, что вызывает в Лилит схожие чувства, тушит почти целую сигарету в пепельнице, высвобождая запястье из нежной хватки.

— Нужно долить ещё вина. — Она не спрашивает, но колеблется, прежде чем отстраниться и направиться с кубком к комоду, на котором осталась открытая бутылка.

Её шумное дыхание тонет в стуке каблуков, а на лице отражается неприкрытое удовольствие, которого никто не видит. Вина в бутылке хватает лишь на половину стакана, а для снятия напряжения Спеллман нужен полный кубок. Для начала.

— Я понимаю, почему вас это возбуждает, Зельда, — приближаясь, произносит Королева Ада полушёпотом.

Она удивляется наглости и самоуверенности Лилит, обвиняя во всём вино. Она готовится повернуться в замешательстве с лёгкой улыбкой, требуя объяснений, но та кладёт ладонь на спину Спеллман, где ещё остались следы совместных с Блэквудом самоистязаний. Чувствующийся даже через ткань холод рук распространяется ниже, контрастируя с горячим дыханием прямо над ухом, а внизу живота появляется почти болезненное тянущее чувство.

— Больше нет. Это в прошлом.

Самообладание на пределе, и слова с трудом вырываются из уст также полушёпотом. Она не спрашивает, откуда та знает о заживающих ранах, что всё ещё щиплют под струями воды или при касании.

Она не уверена, что хочет знать.

Она совершенно точно не хочет этого знать.

Зельда чувствует, что Королева стоит буквально в сантиметре от неё, чувствует, как почти касается её телом. Рука Лилит убирает со спины рыжие локоны, что пахнут сигаретами, задевая шею нежными пальцами, что теперь не холодны — лишь обжигают, — а затем тянет ползунок молнии вниз, принимая молчание и тяжёлое сбивчивое дыхание за согласие.

Она обнажает спину со следами от плётки на фарфоровой коже и прикасается к ним кончиками пальцев, будто боясь навредить, — но это касание будоражит. Лилит не стала бы так поступать со Спеллман, но перестать думать, как это возбуждает, не может. Жаркое дыхание над ухом тяжелеет, вызывая по всему телу мурашки. Пальцы медленно скользят ниже, едва касаясь, а разум борется с желанием добавить на нежную кожу следы от ногтей. Другая рука ложится на талию, поглаживая, а тонкие губы касаются покрасневших следов. Зельда вздрагивает, как от удара током, и невольно сокращает минимальное расстояние между ними, ощущая Лилит всем телом. Губы скользят по коже ласковыми касаниями, а рука прижимает желанное тело ближе, не позволяя даже думать о том, что можно вырваться из хватки.

Негромкое «Стой» тонет в вырывающемся стоне, когда лёгкие касания губ сменяет мягкий язык, движущийся вдоль красных отметин. Но Лилит замирает, продолжая лишь гладить светлую обнажённую кожу. Выжидая. Снова.

— Разлюбила людей, имеющих над тобой власть, Зельда? — шепчет над ухом Лилит, будто сам Дьявол. Впрочем, она и есть. — Знаю, что нет.

— Повелительнице Тьмы не отказывают. — Спеллман немного поворачивается, надеясь увидеть свою пленительницу, но лишь снова чувствует исходящий от неё едкий парфюм, смешанный с лёгким запахом сигаретного дыма. Ведьма пытается продолжать играть, отрицая, что проиграла эту битву, когда вошла в свой кабинет этой ночью.

— Вот и славно, — чётко и безапелляционно.

От громкого хлопка закрывшихся дверей кабинета Зельда вновь вздрагивает, роняя кубок, из которого выплёскивается багрово-красное вино.

«И пути назад нет», — фраза проносится в голове голосом Лилит, будто только сейчас проникая в сознание.

Спеллман резко разворачивается, видя в голубых глазах торжество победы, смешанное с переполняющим желанием. Она убеждает себя, что ей не нравится их вечная игра в «кошки-мышки». Убеждает, что эта битва ещё не окончена и уж точно не проиграна. Она убеждает себя, что не собиралась проводить ночь с этой женщиной, возвращаясь в академию. И она почти верит себе.

Почти.


End file.
